Let me show you my city!
by shadowraven45662
Summary: Budapest Didn't think there was anything interesting in England, how wrong he was! Short story for Stsenna using OC's


**Hello everyone! This is a short story written for Sstenna, a friend of mine! Using two of my OC's one for Budapest and the other for Portsmouth!**

* * *

><p>Józef Hédérvàry, Capital City of Hungary entered through the glass double doors of the meeting building and sat down on one of the plush chairs. The meeting was getting towards its violent stage when he arrived, he could tell by the thundering noise on the ceiling and all the loud shouting that could be heard. The saddening fact was that the meeting was on the 6th floor so they must be being really really loud. He sighed as he scanned the elaborately decorated room, why on earth had his mother Hungary insist he come meet her here of all places?<p>

"You'll get to explore a new city! The only part of England you've ever seen is London so why don't you take the opportunity to see somewhere else?" Hungary had said.

"Múmia must I go to England?" He'd whined. But she had argued that the tickets were already booked and that he was going whether he liked it or not.

Józef stared into space for a while, having brought nothing to do to occupy himself, trying to count all the tiles along the wall. There were four hundred and twelve. There hadn't been much to do in the city either, he couldn't even remember its name. It was on the coast he remembered that, and there was a little island you could see just a little way out to sea, but that was it.

"Umm are you gonna stare at the wall all day?" a voice interrupted Józef's thoughts.

He looked up at a girl with blonde hair that came to her shoulders and green eyes. One look at her face, noticing the eyebrows, told Józef that she must be one of England's children. She wore a navy jumper that had a sailor collar, long black trousers over steel-toed boots and a white navy cap with a blue ribbon.

She spoke again "Seriously that wall is not very interesting, I've counted the tiles myself and I know that there are four hundred and twelve in total. Why aren't you out like the other capitals getting legless?"

"Why aren't you?" He replied curtly.

"That's simple" she began, "I'm not a capital. And I'm still a little hung over from the last time I got drunk."

"You're not a capital?" Józef was surprised, usually he only saw the capitals of the other countries. The Cities tended to keep well away when meetings were being held. When they came to Hungary all his siblings would go on holiday. He wished he could join them. "So then why are you here?"

"Well it's my city ain't it?" the girl replied holding her hand out cheerfully "Bekki Kirkland! City of Portsmouth!"

Józef took her hand gingerly and shook it "Örülök, hogy találkoztunk" he replied. " I'm Józef Hédérvàry City of Budapest."

Bekki's eyes widened "So your Hungary's kid?" she cried "that's so cool!"

"Not really, I mean I'm just like any other capital city really." He mumbled.

"No you're not!" Bekki replied, "For a start your far less bossy than London is!"

At this Józef couldn't help but laugh a little at how true Bekki's words were.

"So you're waiting for your Mum and Dad right? Austria and Hungary? You're gonna be waiting a long time. Have you looked around the city?" She asked

"Theres not much to see…" he mumbled.

"WHAT? THERE'S TONNES TO SEE IN MY CITY! YOU JUST HAVEN'T BEEN LOOKING RIGHT!" She exclaimed. And with that she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room. Out into the street and away.

Józef had to admit he had been wrong. There was a lot to see in Portsmouth. Bekki took him round the dockyard, on-board all of the ships where she shared in great detail the stories of her pirate days. And also the time her brother Brighton got drunk and decided to sail a ship that was in dry dock. Next she took him to the Spinneka Tower, the tall tower that was shaped like a ship's sail, lit up in all different lights. He was taken round almost every inch of the city. Finally she stopped and pointed out to the small island just out to sea.

"That's the Isle of Wight, my little sister's house. She makes great chocolate there. Perhaps one day you'll get the chance to visit, she'd like that."

It was then that Józef realised that the sun was setting, how much time had he spent exploring? It had all gone so fast! As they returned to the meeting building Bekki turned to Józef and said; "So next time there is a meeting in Hungary will you show me your city?"

"A-Alright" he said, "But you're not a capital so how will you get there?"

"I'll find a way!" she laughed.

The meeting had ended and all the nations were pouring out of the lifts into the entry room. Józef made his way over to his mother and father.

"So did you explore the city?" Hungary asked as she hugged him.

"Ja" he said "Bekki took me around she-" he looked back but saw no one there. England and London were argueing. France and Paris were flirting with anyone in a skirt. But there was no sign of Bekki.

"She's gone…" he trailed off.

Hungary smiled "never mind, you'll find her, or maybe she'll find you! I'm just glad you had a good time"

Austria nodded in agreement and the four, they were joined by Vienna, left the meeting room back to the airport.

Meanwhile; Bekki Kirkland stood in the crow's nest of the HMS Warrior, one of her old naval ships. A seagull perched next to her.

"Albion" she addressed the seagull as she tied a letter to its foot "I want you to take this letter to Budapest kay?"

The seagull gave a squawk and took off into the setting sun. Bekki watched him go and smiled, thinking about what she'd written.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Józef,<em>

_Thanks for letting me give you a tour of my city! I hope you enjoyed yourself. I hope I can come and see your city one day!_

_From Bekki Kirkland_

_Portsmouth City_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Bekki,<em>

_I would be honoured to show you around my city one day. Thank you, you made me see a different part of England, one I much more enjoyed._

_Őszintén_

_Józef Hédérvàry_

_Budapest_

* * *

><p><strong>Múmia- Mummy<strong>

**Örülök, hogy találkoztunk-nice to meet you**

**Őszintén- sincerely**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
